New Year
'''New Year '''is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurants. Customers Who Like New Year Papa's Cupcakeria *Bruna Romano *Ivy *Papa Louie (Unlocked) Papa's Pastaria *Akari *Xandra (Unlocked) *Cecilia *Yippy *Captain Cori *Carlo Romano Papa's Donuteria *Franco *Hope *Xandra (Unlocked) *Ivy *Zoe *Sarge Fan *Carlo Romano Papa's Cheeseria *Sasha *Nick *Perri *Iggy *Xandra (Unlocked) *Professor Fitz *Prudence *Kayla *Hugo Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Little Edoardo *Xandra (Unlocked) *Rico *Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Rico *Little Edoardo *Xandra (Unlocked) *Franco *Papa Louie Papa's Bakeria *Big Pauly *Little Edoardo *Xandra (Unlocked) *Ivy *Rico *Bruna Romano *Robby Papa's Taco Mia HD *Zoe *Rhonda *Gremmie *Xandra *Franco *Peggy *Connor *Iggy New Year Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *New Year Topper (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Papa Louie) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked at Rank 63) Papa's Pastaria *Midnight Marsala (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Xandra) *Rainbow Graminga (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Cecilia) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Yippy) Papa's Donuteria *Infinity Loop (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Xandra) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Midnight Powder (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Ivy) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Jelly (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Zoe) *Creameo Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of New Year) Papa's Cheeseria *Mac N' Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Xandra) *Cheddar Swirl Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Gruyere Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Professor Fitz) *Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *New Year Topper (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Xandra) *Confetti Cake (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Xandra) *Espresso Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Countdown Candies (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Rico) *Streamers (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Papa Louie) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Confetti Cake (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Xandra) *New Year Topper (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Xandra) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Franco) *Streamers (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Papa Louie) Papa's Bakeria *Tutti Frutti Filling (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Xandra) *Spiral Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Yum n' M Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Ivy) *Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) *Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Rico) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Lava MunchMelt (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Xolo) *Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Fire Tortilla Strips (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Franco) *Atomic Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) *Diced Habañeros (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Peggy) Ranks *Ranks 61 - 65 (Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD) *Rank 46 - 50 (Papa's Pastaria & Papa's Cheeseria) *Rank 26 - 30 (Papa's Donuteria) *Rank 6 - 10 (Papa's Bakeria) *Rank 36 - 40 (Papa's Taco Mia HD) Trivia *Papa Louie is the only customer unlocked during New Year in Papa's Cupcakeria. *Only three people are unlocked during New Year in Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria HD. *Xandra is unlocked at the beginning of New Year in all of the games except for Papa's Cupcakeria (Xandra is unlocked with Easter) and Papa's Taco Mia HD (Xolo is unlocked with New Year). Gallery